broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Nimbus Quasar
Nimbus Denzel Quasar is a pegasus of the performing arts. He is also the best friend of Sir Sheath and Bright Idea. He also has a spider monkey named Palm. He represents the element of liberty. Background Born and raised in Bucklyn, one the districts of the city of Manehatten, as the son of a critic and a costume designer. As a colt, he could never fly, only hover. But he uses his urban surroundings to learn the skill of parkour (free-running, or free-galloping), the ability of avoiding obstacles ans terrain using quick acrobatic movements. He even invented the 0-G Hover, a unique function of his hovering that makes it look like gravity wasn't affecting him, and can even move even farther when the right force is obliged. The young Nimbus decided to express his feelings in body movement, and become a performing artist. He would do street performances during his spare time. One day, he met a wacky colt who loves to build things named Bright Idea. The two became best friends and were inseparable ever since. As stallions, Nimbus and Bright started working together on each others work. Nimbus helps Bright Idea with his inventions, and Bright would develop machines and stage equipment whenever somepony hires Nimbus for him performances in theatre halls. One day, two met Sheath on one of his training missions on becoming a Steed Knight of the Chess Table. After helping out, the three became friends and go on adventures together. Nimbus Quasar and Bright Idea were even there for Sheath's knighting. The trio then moved to Ponyville and made friends with the Mane 6. Nimbus continues street performing on the sides and can be hired by any concert hall in town. Personality Nimbus is skilled in dancing, gymnastics, parkour, and acrobatics in his own style. In his shows, he expresses his feelings and emotions the movements in different types of music and themes. And he not too bad with a lightning crossbow. He is known as "The Flip-Side of Pinkie Pie". Among his friends, Nimbus Quasar is the moody street-smart goth. He seems negative, doubtful, a bit of a downer most of the time, but I can be a good source of wisdom. He delivers minor insults, pranks, and sassy comebacks whenever a pony is being obnoxious; like Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Riff Wrath, and Spike. He would point out their flaws and mishaps, and he can be playfully manipulative. He is sometimes sensitive to a kind pony, like Fluttershy, and is a sucker for a pouty face. Development Nimbus Quasar was made to be a gothic pony with a negative outlook on life. He was under development hell on his name, his talent, and his cutie mark. Nimbus talent was picked to be parkour (freerunning). Knowing he's a pegasus, he needed a reason for having that talent. So his origin would explain he had broken his wing. But for a less brutish story, he was deplicted as a disabled flyer, like Scootaloo. Through inspiration from Michael Jackson musc videos, Nimbus would take advance of his condition and become a performing artist through parkour, along with dancing and acrobatics. His cutie mark was a tough selection. It started out as springs, then Hermes shoes, and then a caduceus staff. Finally, his cutie mark was selected to be a set of squiggly arrows, for his freedom in movements for his performing arts and getting to places no matter what obstacle's in his way. Nimbus was original called Sky Rush. But then it was change to Spring Shot due to his leaping abilities in freerunning. It was then changed to Caduceus, before given the name Nimbus Quasar. "Nimbus" was to describe his moody nature. A "Quasar" is known for escaping a black hole. So Nimbus would not be one gravity would hold down completely. Quotes Bright Idea: reading "...Signed Nimbus Denzel Quasar and Brighton Randolph Idea." Nimbus Quasar: We have horrible middle names, don't we? Bright Idea: chuckles The worst. ---- Pony: Hey, bubby. Why the long face? Nimbus Quasar: Boy, if had a bit everytime I heard that one. Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Stallion Category:Brony Category:Manehattenite